1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of removing nitroglycerine from aqueous streams with the simultaneous generation of a component for a slurry explosive comprised of nitroglycerine and nitrocellulose.
2. Description of Related Art
The United States military regularly destroys a significant amount of munitions, including propellants, for reasons ranging from the high cost of security and storage to the fact that older munitions and propellants deteriorate over time.
In the past, munitions stocks have been disposed of by open burn/open detonation (OBOD) methods or by incineration. OBOD methods were the most inexpensive and technologically simple disposal methods available. Although such methods can effectively destroy munitions, they fail to meet the challenge of minimizing waste by-products in a cost effective manner. Furthermore, such methods of disposal are undesirable from an environmental point of view because they contribute to the pollution of the environment. For example, OBOD technology produces relatively high levels of NOx, acidic gases, particulates, and metal waste. Incomplete combustion products can also leach into the soil and contaminate ground water from the burning pits used in open burn methods. The surrounding soil and ground water must often be remediated after OBOD to meet environmental guidelines. Conventional incineration methods can also be used to destroy munitions, but they require a relatively large amount of fuel. They also produce a significant amount of gaseous effluent that must be treated to remove undesirable components before it can be released into the atmosphere. Thus, OBOD and incineration methods for disposing of munitions become impractical owing to increasingly stringent federal and state environmental protection regulations. Further, today's even stricter environmental regulations require that new munitions and weapon system designs incorporate demilitarization processing issues. Increasingly stringent EPA regulations will not allow the use of OBOD or excessive incineration techniques, so new technologies must be developed to meet the new guidelines.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cost effective method of demilitarizing munitions and weapons that is also environmentally safe.